There are many situations in which an organization may desire to verify the identity of an individual. However, there is often a fundamental conflict between an organization wanting to verify the identity of an individual and that individual's desire for privacy.
For example, an organization operating an email website may want to verify that a new user trying to create an email account on the email website is who they say they are. One common process for accomplishing user verification on an email website involves requiring the user to provide both an email and a mobile phone number. However, this common process can be problematic because requiring the user (who is trying to set up a new email account) to already have an email account may create a circular dependency, and because a privacy-conscious user may object to disclosing their mobile phone number since the potential for abuse inherent in such a disclosure may be higher than the benefit of obtaining an email account with the email website. If the email website fails to employ this common process, however, the email website may be plagued with accounts created by illegitimate users such as fake users or even bots.
In another example, a financial organization such as a bank may want to verify that a new user trying to open a financial account through their banking website is who they say they are and resides where they say they reside. One common process for accomplishing user verification on a banking website involves requiring the user to provide multiple pieces of identification to confirm the user's identity and address, as well as requiring the user to fill out a host of forms requesting personal information. However, this common process can be problematic because it can be cumbersome for the user to find and provide the required identification, and because a privacy-conscious user may object to disclosing sensitive identification and personal information to a bank with whom the user has not previously done business.
In yet another example, a communications organization such as a telecom provider may want to verify that a new user trying to obtain a pay-as-you-go mobile phone account through their kiosk at an airport is who they say they are. One common process for accomplishing user verification at a kiosk involves requiring the user to provide multiple pieces of identification to confirm the user's identity. However, this common process can be problematic because it can be cumbersome for the user, who may be traveling, to find and provide the required identification, and because a privacy-conscious user may object to disclosing sensitive identification and personal information to the telecom organization in a foreign country.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.